


Jeff x OC

by ThisShipHasSailed



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Creepypasta, Demons, Dom/sub, F/M, Father mention, Freeform, Jeff the Killer - Freeform, Kissing, Lemon, Magic, Mary Sue, Mother mention, Sex, Sexy Times, Sinara, Smut, Succubus, Succubus demons, fire demons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:43:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9445979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisShipHasSailed/pseuds/ThisShipHasSailed
Summary: Sinara, the daughter of a succubus and a fire demon, meets Jeffery Woods in the dead of night. He's lonely, so why wouldn't Sinara help him out?





	

Everything is quiet, black. The hallway is ever-continuing and promising of lonesome. The ghost of humanity had long since disappeared, now overrun with crippling sheetrock and rotting plaster dripping from the walls. The house itself is dying from age, vegetation creeping in at a rate so slow that the home itself had forgotten what it once was.

A woman stood crouched in where the kitchen had once stood. The ceiling was slow to caving in, the room itself smelling damp and musty. Asbestos was surely corroding the structure, floating in the air and making it’s way into the woman’s lungs.

But it wasn’t like she cared. Her life was just a figment of attention; of immortality. She was the product of a rampaging fire demon, who’s eyes were as red as a high sunset. Her mother, on the other hand, was a gorgeous succubus with a body that would make any person jealous.   
Luckily enough for Sinara, she got a combination of both her father’s fiery powers and the ability to seduce any man into her bed with merely her body. But living with a father who’s temper would often become so out-of-hand could be difficult to live with. He was possessive and protective of her mom, and secluded her from her inner workings. But her mother was sneaky and clever, commonly getting past her father to perform her species’ basic instincts.

But Sinara no longer lived with her beautiful mother nor her demonic father. In fact, it was most likely a plus that they were no longer with her. Sighing out a breath of hot air, she sat down on the rotting wood, letting the silence overwhelm her senses. A soft breeze slid through the fine locks of her golden hair, feeling like fingers as she closed her eyes.

Meditation was always a relaxing outlet to all the stress in her life. Being a demon was difficult, and the sun often burned her dark, ebony skin and would add a soft russet tone to her flesh. Not only that, but it would take away her energy. 

She best thrived in darkness and places that were absent of activity.

Sitting cross-legged, she set her hands in her lap with her back hunched over her thighs. Her eyes closed, a faint light coming from beneath her eyelids. Focusing on her breathing, Sinara could feeling the comfortable moan of the crickets play through the night air. The only thing that was there was the gentle twinkle of the stars up above in the blanket of shadow in the sky. Grasses waved gently in the breeze and the house creaked in dissatisfaction.

A breaking of a twig behind her brought her out of her trance. Jumping up, she twirled around, her light skirts moving easily with her body. In the loneliness and shade of the hallway behind the kitchen, a figure stood, tall and broad-shouldered. 

Sinara took an intake of breath as she took a step back, the moonlight from above illuminating his figure. An everlasting cheshire smile lit up his face, marring his velvety skin. Dark black hair was flattened down to his shoulders, looking greasy and knotted. His sweatshirt was filthy and stained with dark red, and a quick sniff to the air confirmed it was days-old blood.

Cocking her head to the side, she flattened her fluffy ears to her head, her tail swishing angrily behind her.

“Who are you?” Sinara hissed through her teeth, moving to the opening from the kitchen to get closer to him. Sniffing more around, she could pick up the scents of pine needles and water coming from him. Quite delicious, in all honesty.

Something she’d like to taste, quite possibly.

“What’s it to you, doll?” His voice was husky and low. Sinara met his eyes with a glare from her dark red orbs and was suddenly taken away with how beautiful his gorgeous baby blues were. 

“Answer me, doll, before I bottle those eyes of yours up.” She growled lowly, although her words turned into a purr towards the end. A bright red tongue flicked over her ruby lips and she giggled at the look he gave her.

“How about you tell me yours then I’ll tell you mine,” The man replied with, leaning against the wall with his arms were crossed over his chest. The hoodie’s sleeves were rolled up, showing just how large his biceps were. Oh, how she’d love to run her fingers over his skin.

“Sinara. Answer, now,” She ordered, her ears flicking upwards when he chuckled. He moved from his spot on the wall and stood straight up and down.

“Jeff, the name’s Jeff.” Sinara bit on her lip, looking him up and down. She liked to evaluate her prey before she took them, and this man looked like he could handle himself.

“What, you not weirded out by the blood on my clothes? The carved beauty on my face? Most people scream and cry and beg me to let them live,” Jeff stared down at her with a smirk, his brow raised. “All you seem to do is stare at me like I’m some kind of meat on a platter.”

Instantly, her cheeks reddened to a brilliant shade of crimson. Her tail swirled around her hips, moving the fabric as she glanced away.

“I’m… Er, just enjoying the view?” She purred as she sniffed at the air once again, licking her lips as she looked up at him. She grinned, flashing her sharp canines at him before taking a step forward. Sinara had often been compared to that of a gypsy, moving with the grace of a thief but had the body of a model.   
Jeff merely shook his head before frowning when Sinara raised her hands and slid her fingertips over his arms. She could feel the muscles moving oh-so-deliciously beneath his flesh, and giggled sweetly. 

This man was one she wanted to have, and anything she wanted, she got. Besides, the way his heart rate shot up when she touched his throat told her just what she wanted to see.

“You know, baby, I’m what you call a demon of love,” She smirked as she slid her fingers over his collarbones and then traced a heart over his chest. “If you let me, I can rock your world.” Sinara purred, looking up at him through long lashes. His face contorted into shock before arousal slid over her senses like thick lava flowing down a mountain. 

His eyes fixed on her ears before exploring the plush mounds of her breasts lying so thickly on her chest. He lay there for a moment before following the supple curves of her hips to the fluffy tail that lay behind her. He almost seemed impressed, as if he wasn’t expecting a half-succubus demon to have animal-like features.

Well, a succubus often held features that the ones she preyed found most sensual, most delicious. But this was all she was, plus the ears and tail. The fluffy was a bit extravagant, but Sinara certainly didn’t mind. She was accommodating to her “customers”.

His hands slid from his chest before digging into his pocket. He pulled a large knife from there, and the demon instantly tensed, her ears flattening against her skull. But he merely stabbed it into the wall right over her head and let his palms push through the soft silk of her hair. A purr slid from her and she smiled, relaxing as one of her canines slipped out onto her lip and her tail waved warmly for a moment.

She drew the room from the inside of her brain, carefully bleaching the walls a magnificent shade of red and painting the ground with beige rugs. Smirking lightly, she touched the ground lightly with her bare foot and the same carpet bloomed from her touch. With a manicured nail, she trailed it over his throat before up to his chin then stepping around him and waving at him with a “come hither” gesture.

Sinara slipped into one of the bedrooms and instantly transformed it into a lavish room of riches and silk. A bed worthy of a king sat in the middle of the room. Soft sandy-colored drapes hung loosely from the bedposts. The sheets themselves were a light red to match the other colors of the room as well as black to line the sheet. If she was going to fuck, she was going to do it in a place that felt like a palace.

Turning to Jeff, she couldn’t help but giggle at the look of pure fascination that was written so beautifully over his face. His face was quickly illuminated by light and he squinted for a second. But she quickly noticed that his eyelids had been removed, and that only made her smirk.

Sinara crept forward. Her posture told that of a predator, her eyes focused on her prey. He watched her with a guarded look before taking in a breath as she ran her fingertips up his solid stomach.

“Relax, baby, and let me do the work.” Sinara hummed, closing the door before leading him towards the bed. She pushed Jeff down onto the comforters and she looked him over with calculating eyes. Her tail danced behind her, and she kneeled down onto the bed and crawled over him.

Sinara could smell the arousal coming from the murderer. It only seemed to heighten her hunger for more, and she quickly smashed their mouths together. The kiss itself was foreign to her. It was rough, something unlike of her other lovers. They were gentle, usually, and let her take the lead. Their tongues clashed and her teeth would nick at his lip. But he seemed to like the added taste of blood in the mix, and Sinara merely grinned.

He was a bit of a masochist, eh? 

Her hands wandered over his shoulders and down over his chest. He was strong and built like a horse. If he wanted he could easily overpower her, but that wasn’t what she was going to let happen.

Hands slid over her back, feeling the heat of her skin. The contrast between his cooler, human skin and her fire-demonic skin was enriching to the whole experience. His hands crept to the heat between her thighs and she made a soft sound as his fingers probed.

She hadn’t even realized how wet she was, and at the feeling of his rough touch it seemed to heighten the arousal pooling into her stomach. Sinara breathed out the stuff, letting Jeff breath in the hormones. Her tail swept across his lap, and her ears flicked upwards at the groan that came from Jeff.

“Oh, how silly of me,” She murmured as she broke away from their kiss. He took a sharp intake of breath as her hands slid underneath his shirt. Sinara nearly moaned at how good he felt, and she scraped her nails softly over his flesh. Not only did he smell delicious, but he felt amazing.  
But what did he taste like? His mouth was hot and wet, tasting of humanity. It was to be expected, but he wasn’t exactly a normal human. Something about Jeff turned her on with the roughness of his hands and the smell of pine.

Something was up, and she wanted to know what. But that could obviously wait until later. She wanted his dick inside her first.

“You’re staring again, doll,” Jeff’s voice had dropped an octave, sounding silky and smoother than honey. It made her insides clench and her mouth water. Her eyes flicked up to meet his dark blue orbs, and she merely gave him a satisfied smirk.

Sinara nearly tore off his clothes, starting with his hoodie and black undershirt. His skin was white, much like the rest of his face. She wondered what had happened to him to make him so… different. Sinara was used to pale humans, to tan and black humans. But humans this white? It was unusual, but promising.

Leaning down, she kissed over his chest. Her tongue moved sensually over his skin, moaning lightly as his hands moved to rest on her back. He tasted just as good as he smelled and looked. Salt mixed with pine was laced through her senses, and Sinara trembled when a new burst of arousal washed over her like a tidal wave.

Kissing over his stomach, she could feel his muscles move beneath her lips. Sinara nipped at his hip bone, getting a soft groan of pain. She sucked at the bite she gave him, and Sinara felt as the skin bruised and gave him a hickey.

Sinara looped her fingers through the belt loops and yanked his black pants down and off of his body. Black boxers covered the dick beneath, which stuck out like a sore thumb. Literally. It looked big, and her mouth instantly started to water. Was it white like the rest of his body?

“Come on, doll, it won’t bite.” Jeff murmured roughly, running a hand through her hair. Sinara looked up at Jeff, and instantly grinned at the flustered look that had crossed his face. His face looked a bit red, and his eyes (as much as they could) were half-lidded. Blood had trickled over his chin from where his wide smile had ripped his flesh.

Sinara flushed at the lust that filled his eyes and she smirked dangerously. Pulling down his boxers, she watched as his erection sprung out. Her eyes lit up at how positively wonderful it looked and could only imagine how he’d be able to stretch her.

Sliding off her panties, she slid upwards, running her lips along his shaft. He hissed in a sharp intake of breath and Sinara smiled innocently. Oh, it had been positively forever since she had laid with a man. 

“So, you know what you’re doing, babe?” Jeff questioned, although the look he gave her told her that even if she didn’t, he would let her ride him. Sinara merely scoffed and rolled her eyes.

“Of course I know what to do, honey. I’m four hundred years old.” Sinara giggled lightly before resting her palms over his chest. Jeff’s eyes widened at that, but he didn’t say anything. Instead, he moved his hands over her hips and squeezed her breast. She mewled before positioning herself over the head of his member.

The next step was promising and the sensation of him sliding through her heated, moist walls was deliciously pleasing. Sinara could only want more as she smirked down at him, her ears perking up at the strangled moan that came from Jeff.

“You like the feel of me, Jeff? Like how hot and wet I am?” Sinara purred, her voice moving down an octave. His response was readily available with a throaty agreement. Sinara tensed lightly, her eyes closing as she started to ride his member. Up and down she went, giving out soft moans of pleasure. 

His hips pushed up into her, aiming his head at the most sensitive parts inside of her. His body was so good to her, Sinara noticed with excitement, and she briefly wondered what he could withstand. But thoughts were ripped from her at the heightened feelings that pulsed through her pussy and up to her stomach and chest.

Nails sliding over his chest, Sinara gulped down air as she quickened the pace. The room was filled with sounds of pleasure, heat and the soft smack of skin against skin. It was intoxicating, this feeling. The intimacy that two could share through the joining of sex, of passionate love making. Oh, how Sinara loved it.

Her legs started to cramp and she had to place her palms onto his chest to keep herself going. A hand slid down her hip before going to the crick between her sweaty thighs and caressed the part of her that made her gasp and grind against his experienced fingers.

The heightened feeling of an orgasm was slowly rising, and it took her emotions with her. Every thrust of his hips and tweak of his fingers left her wanting more. Sinara gasped as she felt his other hand cup her breast, squeezing and pinching her nipple before caressing the fatty skin.

“Oh, god, Jeff, I’m going to come soon,” Sinara groaned out as she rode him. Jeff let out a stream of curses as he left her breast and clit and grasped her hips. 

The lack of touch on her nub was a bit of a downfall, but the increase of pressure and speed from his guiding was happily agreeable.

Falling to her elbows, she snatched his mouth into a passionate kiss. Their lips moved against each other in a fearsome battle of dominance and control, and Sinara could feel herself losing as his member hit that spot in her that made her scream.

Pushing her face into the crook of his neck, she grasped him tightly around the middle and let him perform his magic.

She clenched her eyes shut and focused on the explosive feeling of being tossed off the edge of her orgasm. Her body clenched tightly around Jeff, and she let out a loud moan at her release. She quivered gently as her orgasm relaxed against her subconscious. 

“Oh, god, baby, you feel so good.” She panted, kissing his throat.

“Come in me, Jeff, fill me up-” Sinara smirked when he let out a moan and thrusted deep inside of her before she felt his hot seed hit her walls. Her body milked him, her hips moving over his softening member. When she felt tremors of uncomfort shoot up his spine, Sinara slid off of him before laying down on the bed beside him.

Both of them lay panting there for at least a minute before Sinara looked over at him with soft eyes. A grin was plastered across her face. Her inner walls were absorbing his orgasm, cleaning itself out and tightening for it’s next use.

Ah, the wonderments of being the daughter of a succubus demon.

"You know, you really did rock my world," Jeff murmured as he looked over at her, and Sinara couldn't help the blush that crossed her cheeks. Although, it did feel satisfying that she had been a good, sensual lover to him. It was, after all, in her blood.

"Good to know you enjoyed yourself, baby. We'll have to do this again." Sinara giggled before a yawn took over her ability of speech. Her heart skipped a beat at how deep his chuckle was and it made her ears push up in interest.

"Definitely. You're too good to just let go, doll,"


End file.
